In U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,865 there is described an electro-magnetic relay of the general type to which the present invention pertains. It incorporates upper and lower contact carriers slidably mounted on a lifter post extending upwardly from the poviotable armature of the operating coil of the relay. Undesired rotation of the contact carriers on the lifter post is prevented by means of a special upstanding metal stamping attached to the armature and located between a pair of contact support brackets which also function as tab terminals.
In order to reduce the manufacturing cost of such a relay it would be desirable to eliminate the said metal stamping and the associated insulator which separates it from the upper contact carrier. The elimination of this same stamping would also reduce the possibility of undesired arcing between the contact support brackets and the armature or lifter post.